


Short Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is supposed to be gone for the weekend. Newt wears booty shorts and prances around the lab in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which they make out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himynameissteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameissteph/gifts).



> Inspired by conversation and this fan art: http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/65301258501/some-incentive-for-people-to-write-this-pairin

The lab is far from quiet, music blasting on the radio and one Newton Geiszler loudly singing, or perhaps just off key shouting, guitar solos. He's got his arms halfway in a kaiju chest cavity, bobbing his head with the rhythm, hips swaying a little. Of course, this was not out of the ordinary for him, especially when Hermann wasn't around. The bitter old fart would be gone all weekend long, according to the calendar. Though, he wasn't sure what day it was, given that he was on his 40-odd cup of coffee with approximately three hours of sleep over the last 48 hours. Perhaps the word manic applied, but he felt brilliant.  
  
Pulling his arms out of the carcass, Newt yanked off the gloved coated in blue before running his hands through his mess of hair. Nothing was out of the usual, except, of course, the dark jean cut off booty shorts he was wearing. Not strictly regulation standard, or his usual pair of skinny jeans, but hell, Hermann isn't around to bicker with, and he wants to feel sexy. Naturally, his work needs to get done, so mixing the two is a must. Perhaps it's the caffeine. He doesn't really know.  
  
Nevertheless, there was soon another cup of coffee in his hands, and soon it was simply just another empty mug that used to be full of coffee that he set down on the desk. He needed something to energize him, and the coffee was not kicking in quick enough, but he knew that if he could work up enough energy to power him through at least another ten hours of work, his report would be done and he could have tomorrow off to sleep off the caffeine high he had been forcing. So, he decided to turn up the music just a little louder, dancing around the lab, perhaps a bit more on Hermann's side than he would if the mathematician was around, swaying his barely clad glute, closing his eyes behind his dark framed glasses.  
  
He didn't even here the sound of the metal door pushing open, nor did he see his fellow K-Science officer standing dumbstruck in the doorway. Honestly, he didn't notice a single thing, just dancing to the music, his own fingers running along the short and fraying shorts. That was, of course, until there was a sudden silence and ringing in his ears. His eyes sprung open as he whipped his head around to see the last person he expected to see.  
  
“Woah! Hey Hermann! Man, you're back early, I didn't think you'd be back until late Sunday, dude.”  
  
“Dr. Geiszler, it is late Sunday.”  
  
Hermann's voice sounded sharp and cold, which wasn't anything new. After all, the scolding was normal. But nothing made Newt feel more self conscious than the sweeping eye motion and the deep furrow in the other's brow.  
  
“Mein Gott, what are you wearing? Have you no decency? Do you not care about the rules and regulations in regard to dress code?”  
  
Newt looked down at the shorts and his old brown tee with a caffeine chemical structure drawn on it. His cheeks started to pink, hands pulling the shirt down a little to cover himself better as he started to cross back to his side of the room, but Hermann was having none of that. The mathematician hobbled over, cane and everything, and Newt's mind was running through how fucking awkward this was, and how great of a story it would be to tell Tendo all about, and how weird it would be to work with Hermann, knowing that –  
  
It actually took a few moments to register the feel of the other shoving him back past the desk and against the wall, cane clattering to the floor, hands most definitely on his arse, mouth hot and rough against his own. Hell, Newt wasn't sure if it was the coffee and lack of sleep playing amazing tricks on his imagination, or if it was really happening. But if it was real, Newt sure as hell was not going to be passive about making out with Hermann-fucking-Gottlieb. His street cred could not handle that.  
  
He arched against the other, doing his best not to throw him off balance, arms tossed around Hermann's neck in what felt like an instant. Newt actually had to fight for dominance in the kiss, which was not at all what he had been expecting. Then again, he hadn't been expecting his grouchy, infuriating lab partner to anything with him. Yet there they were, hands groping at his arse, forcing Newt close enough to grind against, teeth tugging at his lower lip. It was all mindless rutting until Hermann seemed to pry himself away, needing a breath.  
  
The mathematician's face was flushed, pupils dilated, lips swollen from kissing. He looked positively sinful, breathing heavily like he was. Newt barely had a moment to really look up, take in the whole visual effect, before Hermann was bending to scoop up his cane, wincing slightly in the process, quickly moving away. Back still pressed against the wall, the biologist merely stared, confused and more than a little aroused.  
  
“Apologies. That was unprofessional and I will make my leave. Sorry to disturb your work.” Hermann spoke quick, voice thick with arousal that he was trying to desperately to suppress.  
  
“Hermann, man, wait a second, hold on –“  
  
“If you insist on continuing, I shall be in my quarters.”  
  
And with a curt not, he did his best to quickly hobble out of the lab, the door shutting behind him. There was no way to describe what Newt was feeling, given that most of his current mental state consisted of 'What was that?' and 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, that was hot.' He pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes for a moment before slapping himself on his cheeks, trying to see if he was dreaming and needed to wake up. Nope, definitely not a dream. Still wearing short shorts, still ridiculously hard under said short shorts.  
  
It didn't take any more than a moment of realizing that what had just happened was real before he was pushing past the metal door and barreling down the corridor to Hermann's room, determined to finish what was started.


	2. in which they do the frick frack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to title this anything other than what it is titled and I am not sorry.

  
The looks that Newt got in the hallway were easily ignored, his head held pretty damn high for a caffeine addicted, slightly hairy scientist wearing booty shorts. It didn't matter that he was on his way to fuck his fellow K-Science Division member. Of course, now that there was only two of them left, it certainly didn't leave much mystery as far as _which_ member he was trying to get into bed. Though, did it technically count as him trying to get Hermann into bed? Especially after all that... kissing and shoving and wow, dude, he was really straining in those shorts. And let me tell you, they left few things to the imagination... 

Hermann was pacing his room, hobbling really, back and forth when he heard the knock and the sound of an awkward cough from the other side. What had possessed him to all but physically assault Newton Geiszler in their shared lab, and then to invite the kaiju groupie back to his quarters? It had not been his most brilliant idea, to say the least.

"Uh.. hey, uh, Hermann? Man, it's kind of weird just standing out here.. so if you could, like, let me in, and I mean we don't have to do anything, but you did tell me to come back here, and well.."

Newt's rambling was quickly shut off when the door pulled open, a red faced Hermann on the other side. He looked far more disshevled than the biologist had ever seen him before. Hell, the top button was undone. If that wasn't progress, he didn't know what was. Not to mention the painfully obvious tent in the other's trousers that left an image in Newt's head and that image sent heat straight to his cock.

"If we are to.. continue, I do insist that you _shut up_. Honestly, Dr. Geiszler, I do not know how you manage to keep talking sometimes." 

Shifting his weight a little and crossing his arms, Newt chewed at his lip. "Can you, ah, not call me Doctor when I'm standing here with every intention of sucking you off? And maybe just let me in?"

Blinking for a moment, registering the words his colleague somehow managed to say with a straight face, Hermann simply stepped aside. Now, he wasn't well versed in the ways of the world, but this would definitely not be his first sexual experience. After all he had had Vanessa at one point.. but Newt was not Vanessa, nor was he female, and that made this experience very different. Though, he didn't assume it was all that different, in the long run.

It was an awkward few moments between when Newt entered the room, shutting the door behind him, before Hermann actually did anything more.

"If you wanted to stop, now is the time to say it, you know? I don't mind getting off in the shower, man, really. I do it all the time."

"Come here, Newton. I am not changing my mind."

Inching closer, he daringly swayed his scantily clad hips, wagging his eyebrows in a silly way. Newt wasn't exactly the serious type, after all. He got within grabbing distance before a hand was on him again, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. The other, not surprisingly, found his arse and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Woah, hey, that's-" Newt began, which quickly was met with hands being taken away. Definitely not what he wanted. "I didn't mean stop, Herms. I just didn't figure you for the type to get a boner over booty shorts."

"Must you refer to me by that repulsive-" He sighed heavily. "I didn't fancy myself the type either. Now may I touch you?"

"Full consent, buddy. Pretty much anything you want. I am a-okay."

Hermann seemed to relax a little, hearing the word of consent being given. His hand trailed down Newt's chest for a moment, not daring meet his eyes, three fingers hooking into the waistband of the shorts. He gave a little tug, just enough that the biologist stumbled forward slightly. With his free hand, Hermann then moved to unfasten his own belt buckle, quickly pulling his trousers open. "On your knees, Newton. I think that perhaps you can have your wish of... sucking me, before we go further."

"Oh, fuck yeah, man." Sinking to his knees was definitely the greatest feeling, next to being a rockstar, that he could think of. Newt took to fellatio like a fish took to water. He glanced up to Hermann, who was leaning now slightly back against the side of the desk, so that the weight and pressure was off his bad leg. His own knees pressed inward, sitting back on his haunches, leaning forward in a way that that most definitely showed off his ass from where the mathematician was sitting. Using his hands, he took Hermann's cock from inside of his pants, giving it a few strokes for good measure before taking the tip into his mouth. 

The groan that escaped Hermann's mouth was sinful, eyes rolling back slightly. It had been a couple years since he had received any kind of oral stimulus, and the feeling was incredible. Glancing down, he was met with the sight of Newt running his tongue up the shaft of his cock, eyes half lidded, the other's back arched slightly and the view of his arse in those damned shorts.. It was a shock that he didn't come right then and there.

Newt's tongue traced up a vein before he took the head back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. It wasn't too difficult to take Hermann's cock further into his mouth, swirling his tongue and moaning around the other. He barely registered the feeling of his colleague's hand slipping into his hair until he felt the slight guidance. The feel of Hermann hitting the back of his throat made him gag softly, but when the other attempted to recoil, Newt simply grabbed his hand to keep it in place, looking up at him with pleading desperation.

Guiding Newton's head back and forth had come naturally, his hips piston back and forth at he slowly fucked his mouth, head tilting back slightly, breath slowly becoming ragged. The faint sound of a button popping open and the feel of Newton shifting below him left him curious, until he head the quiet _shlick, shlick, shlick_ that he knew too well from spending many a lonely evening with his own hand.

Moaning around him, Newt couldn't help but touch himself, the pressure of just getting his cock out in the open was such a huge relief. He stroked himself as Hermann lead his head, the only thing he was missing for this moment to be perfect was something up his arse. But he was hopeful that would come in time. In the present, though, his mind ran rampant with images of Hermann bending him over his bed, pulling down his shorts, spanking him hard before fucking him harder.

The mental image, combined with the feel of the other's hand grasping his hair, pulling harder as he fucked thoroughly into his mouth, and the hand on his cock was like a sensory overload. He moaned loudly around the shaft in his mouth, feeling the hot, bitter taste at the back of his throat as he felt the other come, silent and shaking. It took less than a minute for him to bring himself over the edge. The hot, white mess came out in ribbons, splattering the other's trouser leg.

Pulling the other's mouth off of him with a shaking hand, Hermann did his best to catch his breath, now ragged. His face was flushed and he had a blissful air about him. Slumping against the desk, he looked down at Newton, who was wiping his mouth, also flushed and panting softly. Never in his life did Hermann expect to come home from the most boring lecture to Newton Geiszler sucking him off wearing booty shorts, of all things. 

_But he certainly wasn't complaining_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am shitty at writing smut.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these assholes, and also my first graphic sex scene for posted fics. Enjoy.
> 
> Totally happened because Steph sent me a picture (in the first set of notes) and then I had to write a fic.
> 
> Obviously, characters don't belong to me.


End file.
